


You're a kitty, Olivie

by Lieju



Category: Gaston (Bande Dessinée), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, animagi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I took a random sentence from Harry potter and the order of the phoenix to begin a Gaston fic:</p><p>A fist made contact with the side of Harry's head, lifting him off his feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're a kitty, Olivie

 

A fist made contact with the side of Harry's head, lifting him off his feet. The auror quickly activated his airpillow charm, softening the blow. Nevertheless he was flung backwards and almost fell to the ground.. He cursed his misjudgment in coming here alone. She had known the black-haired little girl would be a magical anomaly, but he had decided approaching her alone would be the best option. To avoid scaring her.

 

Turned out he had underestimated her.

 

He watched the girl's hands curl up into paws. If she'd attack him with those he's risk being scratched. But Harry still hesitated to call for help even as the girl started to shift into less and less human form.

 

If he involved rest of the aurors, he'd risk her being taken away. If a werewolf attacked a human like this, especially if the victim got scratched.

 

But he wasn't even certain if she was a werewolf, the shape she was turning into resembled much more something like a large cat.

 

And it was his fault things had turned like this to begin with.

 

Harry had approached the 8-year old girl on an abandoned road on her way from muggle school, planning to put her under a simple sleeping spell to investigate the magic trace they had picked up. It had backfired spectacularly. The girl had shrugged it off as if it was nothing, and started transforming into a black-furred creature. Harry watched her ears move on top of her head. A cat of some kind?

 

She dropped on all fours and hissed, but didn't approach Harry again.

 

He put away his wand slowly. "It's okay. I'm not going to do anything bad."

 

She hissed again and puffed her tail, but less aggressively than before.

 

Harry tried to weigh his choices. He could try to stun her, but she had resisted before, and that might just make things worse.

 

"Olivie!"

 

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by a black-haired man in a green jumper dashing to the now-barely human-looking creature.

 

He hugged the tiny cat-thing. "Olivie!"

 

The girl leaned into his embrace, purring.

 

The man lifted his gaze, and all but growled at Harry. "What did you do to her?"

 

Harry pulled the hand held magic detector from his pocket. The man was fully human.

 

"My name is Harry Potter. I think we need to talk."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Harry sat at the table. The girl had returned to her human form, and been taken to her room for a nap. Harry looked around the tiny cottage that seemed to belong to an almost normal muggle family, apart from odd but seemingly non-magical gadgets hung on the walls. So he turned his attention to the two men sitting at the table.

 

The man who had intervened and introduced himself as 'Gaston' was looking far more relaxed now, and curious about the wizard in his house.

 

Gaston's husband, Léon, was looking far more suspicious and for a split second Harry was sure his eyes flashed green. The auror was starting to have an idea of what was going on.

 

"My name is Harry Potter," he introduced himself again. "I'm a wizard."

 

"Oh, cool-" Gaston started.

 

"Gaston," Léon interrupted him. "We don't know anything about him. And he now knows about..."

 

"I think I can help you with that," Harry said, and the hopeful expression spreading on Léon's face confirmed his suspicion they really knew very little about the magical world.

 

"I am a member of the magical world of wizards and witches, of centaurs and dragons and werewolves."

 

"Werewolves?"

 

Harry nodded. "Although I doubt your daughter is one. And neither are you."

 

Léon let out a hiss before catching himself. "I have always been like this."

 

"I did some quick checking with my department while we were on our way here," Harry said. "And I have to ask, did you ever know your father, Mister Léon?"

 

After he shook his head, Harry continued. "I have reason to believe your father was a wizard. As are you."

 

"Really?" Gaston interjected. "That's so cool!"

 

"Is that why I am like this? Why my daughter is like this?"

 

"This is just a theory at this point, but I have an idea. For some reason you never got your invitation to the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, maybe because your parents kept the letters from you... But untrained wizards and witches will still manifest their powers, and my belief is you accidentally developed into some form of animagi, a wizard who can take a human form, even if it was incomplete."

 

"I'm a... wizard and a..."

 

Léon fell silent, seemingly listening to something, and dashed to the door. He opened it, and Olivie almost fell on the floor, obviously having been spying on the discussion.

 

"Olivie!"

 

The girl smiled. "You're a wizard! And a kitty!"

 

"I'm human, Olivie, and so are you."

 

Harry hurried to reassure them. "Being a wizard doesn't mean you're not a human. Neither does being an animagi."

 

He walked to the girl and bent down on her level. "Olivie, You're a witch."

 

The girl jumped up and down. "Teach me magic!"

 

"You're too young," Harry said. "But in a few years you will get your invitation to Beauxbatons. And I'm sure they will help you learn and control your powers."

 

Harry turned to Léon. "And the same goes for you. I'm willing to offer help in keeping this all a secret, and making everything legal. Everything will be fine."

 

Gaston hugged his husband. "See? See what I always told you? There were others like you and Olivie in the world."

 

Léon grumbled, but nodded. "Thank you, Mister Potter. I hope you're right. And..." he hesitated. "That Olivie could get proper training in this, once the time comes."

 


End file.
